As is known, the use of tires under wet-weather driving conditions requires the water present in the region of contact between the tire and the road surface to be cleared away as quickly as possible so as to ensure that material of which the tread is made makes contact with this road surface. Any water which is not pushed in front of the tire flows into or is partially collected by the grooves and incisions formed in the tire tread.